Behind Blue Eyes
by Ebony974
Summary: Il suffit d'avoir un air dans la tête
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première histoire. Elle est basée sur la magnifique chanson de Limbizkit appellée BEHIND BLUE EYES. Je vous invite à lire la traduction des paroles sur des sites spécialisés, pour mieux la comprendre.  
>Elle est également et bien évidemment basée sur l'oeuvre de J.K ROWLING ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivé avant ses camarades devant la salle de cours, Drago Malfoy se perds dans ses pensées avec comme fond sonore "Behind blue eyes" de Limp Bikit<p>

_"No one knows what it's like_  
><em>To be the bad man<em>  
><em>To be the sad man<em>  
><em>Behind blue eyes"<em>

Ces paroles résonnent dans ma tête… Il est étrange de voir qu'une simple chanson (moldue de surcroît) puisse exprimer si bien ce que je ressent.  
>Si seulement les autres prenaient la peine de voir au-delà de ce que laisse transparaître mes yeux bleus.<p>

_"And no one knows what it's like_  
><em>To be hated<em>  
><em>To be fated<em>  
><em>To telling only lies "<em>

Il est tellement simple de me haïr. Après tout je suis un Malfoy. Je suis, par nature, vil et arrogant. Mon nom à lui seul résume ce que je suis. Vraiment ? Suis-je donc destiné à être comme mon père ? A devenir cet homme froid et vide ? A cacher ma véritable nature aux gens que j'aime ? A ELLE ?

_"But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
><em>As my conscience seems to be<em>  
><em>I have hours, only lonely<em>  
><em>My love is vengeance<em>  
><em>That's never free"<em>

Je porte en permanence ce masque. « **Cruel** », « **Vil **», « **Arrogant** », « **Sans Cœur »**, tant de termes me désignant. Mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. J'ai un cœur qui bat, qui bat même très vite lorsqu' ELLE est là. Boum, Boum, Boum..  
>J'ai des rêves également. De précieux rêves. Mais je les gardes bien cachés au plus profond de moi. Je n'ai pas le choix : Je suis un Malfoy.<p>

_"No one knows what it's like_  
><em>To feel these feelings<em>  
><em>Like I do, and I blame you"<em>

Ce sont –ils déjà mis à ma place? Ont-ils déjà pris la peine de se demander ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Bien sûr que non. Ils me jugent sans même imaginer le feu qui me consume, ces sentiments contradictoires qui sont en moi. Je l'aime, oh oui que je l'aime ! Mais je n'en ai pas le droit… C'est si injuste ! Pourquoi la plus belle des choses au monde m'est interdit ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit au bonheur moi aussi ? La réponse est simple : je suis Drago Malfoy. Et en tant que tel je serai vil, cruel et arrogant car tel est le rôle que l'on m'a accordé.

_"No one bites back as hard On their anger_  
><em>None of my pain woe<em>  
><em>Can show through"<em>

J'ai tellement de haine en moi. Personne ne me comprend, personne ne PEUT me comprendre. Avoir le cœur qui tambourine dès qu'elle approche, avoir son visage qui hante mes nuits, son rire qui résonne dans ma tête. Son magnifique rire… ELLE qui est si perspicace, si intelligente, pourquoi ne voit-elle rien ? Si seulement elle voyait tout l'amour que je lui porte. Si seulement ELLE lisait entre lignes, derrières les moqueries et les insultes, se trouvent de la tendresse, mais surtout un jeune éperdument amoureux d'elle.  
>Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve !<p>

Je les entends qui arrivent dans le couloir. Je remet donc mon masque, je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tiens tiens … Notre cher trio de héros ! Et ben alors Potter et Weasley, prêt à prendre votre raclée ce soir pour la finale ? J'espère que vous avez appris à voler depuis le temps ?

-Toujours aussi aimable Malfoy rengaina Hermione  
>(Boum, Boum, Boum)<p>

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! Arrête donc de polluer mon air.  
>(Boum, Boum, Boum)<p>

-Allons-y les garçons, il n'en vaut pas la peine…

_"No one knows what it's like_  
><em>To be the bad man<em>  
><em>To be the sad man<em>  
><em>Behind blue eyes"<em>

Ils ne comprendront jamais, ELLE ne comprendra jamais…

Fichue chanson à la con ! Voilà que j'ai le cafard maintenant !

* * *

><p>REVIEW svp pour me dire vos impressions et critiques ^^ je souhaite m'améliorer et vos critique m'aideront<p> 


	2. Rédemption

Behind Blue Eyes 2 : _**Redemption**_

**Résumé** : 5 ans plus tard… Deux vies entremêlées, deux personnes que tout opposé par le passé, deux personnes à jamais liées. Parce que nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance…  
>Voici le second (et denier) chapitre 2 de <em>Behind Blue Eyes. <em>Ce chapitre qui, du coup, closcette FF m'est venuun matin en l'écoutant cette sublime chanson.  
>-<p>

5 ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la Guerre. La vie avait repris son cours pour chacun. Le monde se reconstruit peu à peu.  
>Tout est idéale enfin presque. Ron , devenu le gardien de l'équipe d' Angleterre, a dû partir et donc quitter Hermione. Celle-ci mis alors de la distance entre elle et le monde de la magie pour oublier cet « imbécile », oublier leur histoire et surtout ne pas risquer de croiser son image de « nouvelle star » à tout bout de champs.<br>Elle quitta Ginny et Harry leur promettant de leur donner des nouvelles régulièrement et de prendre soin d'elle.

Quelques mois plus tard…

_Cher Ginny et Harry  
><em>

_Comme promis je vous envoie de mes nouvelles. Tout va pour le mieux. J'ai ouvert depuis peu un établissement de spectacle à scène ouverte où des artistes inconnus ont leur chance. Je l'ai baptisé « The voice of Heart ». C'est un endroit charmant. J'espère un jour vous y voir. Vous me manquez tellement !  
>Je vous embrasse tendrement en espérant que tout ailles pour le mieux pour vous.<br>_

_A très bientôt,_

_Votre Hermione_

Sitôt fini, elle donna sa lettre à une magnifique chouette couleur ébène.

Ce moyen de correspondance était la seule chose magique qui restait dans sa vie.

La journée était bien entamée et la soirée était loin d'être entièrement prête. Noyée dans la paperasse, notre gérante entendis soudain un brouhaha ha prés de sa fenêtre. Une foule était apparemment réunie. Pour le peu qu'elle entendis sous toutes ces voix, il lui semblait entendre une voix différente des autres. Une voix si belle qu'on souhaiterai l'écouter à jamais…  
>- <strong>Lexie peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe dehors pour qu'il y ai autant de monde stp ?<strong>

Il était bien rare, à cette heure-ci de la journée, de voir le quartier agité.  
>-<strong>Apparemment il s'agirai d'un jeune homme qui chante madame.<strong> **Et très bien d'ailleurs,** **pour le peu que j'ai entendu.** **Si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient chanter ici.  
><strong>Effectivement, maintenant que sa secrétaire le lui faisait remarquer, Hermione se souvient avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Il lui était d'ailleurs familière. Elle a reçu tellement de maquette d'artiste voulant se produire chez elle, qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.  
><strong>-Peux-tu allez lui demander son nom et s'il veux se produire sur notre scène ? Il a une voix magnifique (magique <strong>pensa-t-elle aussitôt, des résidus de son ancienne vie**)  
>-Bien entendue. J'y vais de ce pas.<strong>

**-Il dit se nommer Liam Cobain. Et, entre nous, il est très beau )  
>-Liam Cobain ? Quel drôle de nom.<br>-Voulez-vous l'auditionner pour ce soir ?  
>-Je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps aujourd'hui. Je te fais entièrement confiance pour tout organiser Lexie. J'ai rendez-vous de ce pas avec le propriétaire des lieux. Il souhaite comme toujours être rassuré sur le rendement de notre affaire. Arf…<br>-Bien entendue. Ne vous faites aucun souci, je me charge de tout. Tout va bien se passé.**

**-Je te remercie ma chère Lexie. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t 'avoir à mes côtés. Sans ta motivation et ton enthousiasme à toute épreuve je me demande où j'en serai…  
><strong>Sur ces belles paroles, notre lionne partie à son rdv.  
><strong>-<strong>

De leur côté, pendant ce temps-là, Ginny et Harry reçurent la lettre de leur amie. Harry n'était pas étonné qu'Hermione ouvre ce genre d'établissement. La musique faisait partie d'elle. Il se souvient avec nostalgie, de l'air qu'elle leur a joué au piano 5 ans auparavant lorsqu'ils cherchaient les Horcruxes.  
>Enthousiastes à l'idée de la revoir très vite, ils décidèrent de lui faire une surprise le soir même en allant assister au spectacle.<br>**-  
><strong>

Le soir venu, la salle se remplissait peu à peu. Le décor est à l'image de la gérante : une ambiance chaleureuse, romantique avec très peu d'artifice. Les murs sont rouge et or. Des drapés bordeaux sont présents de part et d'autre de la salle donnant un aspect feutré. Les tables sont éclairées par des petites lampes également bordeaux. La scène n'était pas bien grande mais très agréable. Elle était timidement éclairée de lumière douce par des projecteurs, donnant un aspect calme et serein. Un rideau rouge orné d'or servait de fond. Ginny et Harry étaient sous le charme.  
>- <strong>Notre chère Hermione est douée pour tout décidément<strong>, dit Harry  
>-<strong>Allons vite prendre place Harry<strong>.  
>Ginny était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir sa meilleure amie mais également d'écouter des artistes de tout genre. C'était l'une des particularités de ce lieu. Ici, rock, rap, musique latine, country, … tout les styles de musique était présent. Les barrières musicales sont détruites. On reconnaît bien là l'esprit Granger.<p>

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il était temps pour ce Liam Cobain de prendre place sur la scène.  
>Hermione n'avait pas encore pris place lorsqu'elle entendit le mystérieux chanteur parler. <p>

-« **Mon nom est ****Liam****Cobain**** et je dédis cette chanson à celle qui m'a appris ce qu'est l'amour, qui m'a transformé sans même le savoir. Sans elle je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'avancé et de me relever. En espérant que mes paroles atteignent son cœur… ». **Il entama alors les premières notes de _Behind____Blue____Eyes__. _  
>Ses doigts sur la guitare, sa voix… C'était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. Une beauté angélique.<br>Hermione s'avança, le dévisagea et n'en cru pas ses yeux : cette voix qui lui semblait si familière, ces cheveux blond qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux couleur azur, son visage son magnifique visage….. Draco ! C'était lui, elle n'avait aucun doute.  
>-<strong>Qu'est-ce….que fait-il là ?<strong> pensa-t-elle.  
>Draco ferma à présent les yeux. Avec sa beauté, sa voix et son calme apparent , il séduisit toute la salle. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant. Elle était sous le charme…. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de la scène. Le spectacle était si beau. Un silence religieux se répandit dans la salle mais on voyait sur les visages de chacun et surtout chacune l'admiration qu'on lui portait. La lumière projetée sur ses cheveux doré lui donné l'air d'un ange. En cet instant précis Draco était beau à s'en damner. <p>

Sa chanson finie, il rouvrit les yeux sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Devant lui, dans l'allée centrale se trouvait celle qui l'inspirait, celle qui voulait plus que tout revoir…Hermione. Elle était si belle avec son air étonné et ses yeux pétillant.  
>Il descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers ELLE, vers celle pour qui il s'est relevé et pour qui il affrontera toute les guerres.<br>Hermione figée sur place le vit se diriger droit vers elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir mais surtout à détacher ses yeux de lui. **« Mais pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il autant bon sang ? Sûrement l'effet de surprise » **Non ce n'est rien de tout ça etelle le savait bien. Elle refusait seulement d'admettre ce que son cœur , lui , avait déjà compris**.  
><strong>Elle n'eut pas le luxe d'approfondir sa réflexion, il se tenait juste devant elle. De plus près, il était encore plus captivant.  
>-<strong>Hermione<strong>, chuchota-t-il. **Tu m'as tellement manqué**.  
>C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Elle fut surprise, agréablement surprise. Elle n'imaginait pas tant de douceur venant de lui et ne pu résister plus longtemps. Elle lui rendis son baiser.<br>Leur étreinte ne dura qu'un bref instant mais assez pour que les joues d'Hermione deviennent rouges.  
>Un autre artiste avait déjà pris place sur la scène.<br>-**Il faut qu'on parle Malfoy. Allons dans un endroit plus calme si tu veux bien.**

Il l'a suivi jusqu'à son bureau. Hermione avait des questions plein la tête mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte, elle prit la parole :  
>-<strong>Que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire dans le monde moldu , dans mon établissement ? Et ce nom Liam Cobain, d'où est-ce qu'il sort et pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?<br>**- **Assieds toi et** **calme toi. Respire un bon coup, je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu vas comprendre**.  
>Drago avait gardé son calme et parlait avec douceur.<br>- **Pour commencer, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'après la guerre mon père et ses acolytes ont été jugés pour crime contre l'humanité. Il fut décidé, comme tu peux t'en douter, qui finirai ses jours à Azkaban. **  
>-<strong>…<strong>

**- Mon père emprisonné, ma mère fut anéantie, **reprit-il**. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, je quitta très vite la maison familiale. Au début je vagabonder à droite à gauche, vivant des ressources que me donnaient mon nom. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal dans ce monde. Je n'y avais plus ma place. Après tout, la magie m'a tout pris : mes parents, ma vie, le meilleur de moi.  
><strong>Sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il précisa sa pensée.  
><strong>Je n'ai toujours été celui que vous avez connus. Cet être arrogant et profondément méchant. Enfant, j'étais calme et rêveur. Je voyais le monde avec toute l'innocence accordé à un enfant. Je rêvé d'un monde meilleur où la magie ne serai plus cachée, où l'on pourrai tous cohabiter. Un monde idéal en quelques sortes.<br>Mes parents n'ont pas toujours étaient froids. Ils m'ont donné tant d'amour… Nous étions une famille heureuse somme toute normale. Mes les démons du passé de mon père refirent surface peu de temps avant mon entrée à Poudlard. J'ai vu mon père changer, se renfermer. Ne vivant que dans la peur qu'on s'en prennent à sa famille. J'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre de plus en plus, emportant avec elle le bonheur de ma famille… Ils nous faisaient vivre un enfer, faisant pression sur mon père pour qu'il reprenne son statut de Mangemort. Personne ne pouvait nous aider et surtout personne ne VOULAIT nous aider. Je me suis alors rendu compte que le monde auquel je rêvé n'existera jamais. Que le monde est profondément « pourri ». Peu à peu mon père a sombrer et nous avec. On s'est endurci à tel point que notre nom était craint de tous. Puis vint notre entrée en 1****ère**** année et surtout notre rencontre. Je vous ai tant hais Potter, Weasley et toi. Vous sembliez tellement unis et heureux. Vous représentiez tout ce en quoi je croyais étant petit. Vous étiez LIBRES. Puis les années passées et vous étiez encore unis, vous avez surmontés tant d'épreuves ensemble.  
><strong>Hermione se sentais mal. Jamais elle n'aurai pu imaginer la souffrance qu'avait enduréDrago. Elle avait honte de l'avoir si mal jugé pendant tant d'années.

**A travers vous je voyais un monde meilleur en construction. Vous vous battiez pour vos idéaux, pour les gens que vous aimiez. Votre altruisme ne faisait que mettre en avant ma lâcheté. J'ai joué un rôle pendant tant de temps que j'en avais oublié mes rêves. Je voulais tant être à la hauteur pour que mon père ne souffre pas. Voldemort faisait de ma famille ce qu'il voulais avant même de revenir parmis nous. J'étais pris au piège. Mais toi, TOI tu étais là. Bien qu'étant née moldue, tu étais bien là, à Poudlard. Cela signifiais tant pour moi. Ton esprit, ton intelligence, ta présence seule suffisait à mon bonheur. Tant que des êtres comme toi existait, j'étais heureux. Le monde n'était donc pas encore pourri. Mais je devais garder mon masque en toute circonstances. Voldemort ne devais pas se douter un seul instant de l'espoir qui m'animé en te voyant. Je devais coûte que coûte continuer. Alors, comme à chaque fois que je vous voyais, je t'insultais. Si tu savais le mal que cela me faisait quand je voyais la peine dans tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux… Malgré mes attaques, tu gardais la tête haute. Tu étais rayonnante et fière. Je t'admiré. Plus les années passées, plus tu devenais sûre de toi. Je gardais caché au fond de moi l'espoir de te montrer celui que j'étais vraiment, celui avec qui tu serai fière d'être, celui qui prendrai soin de toi… Mais tu ne regardais que Ron…  
>Bref. J'ai donc pris la décision de mettre de la distance entre la magie et moi. Je me suis installé parmis les moldus. Je voulais apprendre la vraie vie. J'ai commencé par changer Je me suis trouver un job je livre des pizzas et un appartement. Il est petit mais me convient parfaitement. Avec le temps j'ai appris à poser des mots sur ce que je ressentais. J'ai commencé timidement à écrire. J'écoutais sans cesse de la musique pour m'évader. Petit à petit je m'y suis mis. J'ai découvert un talent pour la guitare dont j'ignorais l'existence. Ses mains qui avaient fais tant de mal étaient capable de jouer de belles mélodies. Les choses en entraînant d'autres, j'ai composé mes propres chansons. Le bien être que je ressent dans ces instants me poussa à le partager. Si la musique m'a aidé peut-être peut elle aider quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je me suis mis à jouer partout où j'en avais l'occasion. J'ai un pseudo : Liam Cobain. Je vivais au jour le jour sans grande conviction jusqu'à ce fameux jour où je t'ai vu sortir d'ici. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! C'était bien toi. Dès lors je me suis renseigné. J'ai appris que Ron était parti, que toi aussi tu avais fuis le monde de la magie. Je me sentais si proche de toi et pourtant si loin. Je savais qu'il me fallais trouver un moyen de te parler, de ne pas débarquer comme ça dans ta vie. Par chance cet établissement que tu dirige est spécialisé dans la « scène ouverte à tous ». C'était ma chance, il fallais que je la saisisse. J'ai joué prés de ta fenêtre en espérant que tu me remarques. La suite de l'histoire tu l'as connais.<br>**Il avais tout déballé sans s'arrêter comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le juge avant de pouvoir de finir. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle l'avait écouter avec beaucoup d'attention.  
>-<strong>Je ne sais trop quoi dire Draco… J'ignorais tout ça, j'ignorais ta souffrance. Si seulement j'avais su… C'était tellement facile de te détester que je n'ai pas cherché à approfondir. Je t'ai jugé si vite. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !<br>**Elle était sincère et Draco le voyait bien. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la Griffondor**.  
>-Non ne pleures pas. Pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Je suis enfin heureux ne sois pas triste pour moi. C'est du passé tout ça.<br>**Pour toute réponse, elle se blotti dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
>La douceur de ses lèvres, la force de leur étreinte, le battement de son cœur contre le sien… Draco avait enfin tout pour être heureux. C'était un baiser tendre et timide, à l'image de leur amour. Les larmes versées par Hermione lui donnèrent un goût salé. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ces 11 dernières années, celle qu'il aimait depuis tant de temps était dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ?<p>

Les amoureux se regardèrent un instant. Ils décidèrent de regagner la salle lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de LEUR présence à l'entrée du bureau

-**Harry ! Ginny !  
><strong>Ils étaient là depuis le début, elle en mettrai sa main au feu. Ils avaient tout entendus et surtout tout vu. Les joues encore plus rouges Hermione se sentie cependant nullement gênée par cette scène. Elle était davantage surprise et heureuse de revoir ses amis.  
>-<strong>Que faites-vous là ? Je suis tellement cont…<strong>  
>Elle ne pu finir sa phrase en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami<br>-**Mione que fais-tu avec LUI ? Es-tu devenue folle ? As-tu oublié tout le mal qu'il nous a fais ?**

C'est Draco qui prit la parole :  
>-<strong>Potter. Je sais ce que tu penses et c'est difficile pour toi de me comprendre surtout après tout ce que je t'ai fais mais j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le salaud que tu as connu. N'en veux pas à Hermione s'il te plait. Elle n'a rien fais de mal. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin l'occasion de réparer mes erreurs et de mener la vie dont j'ai rêvé. Je souhaite seulement une seconde chance. Ginny et toi avez une place privilégiée dans son cœur. Ne lui tourne pas le dos parce qu'elle me pardonne stp.<br>**Harry était sur le point de lui répondre, de verser sur lui toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces années mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son meilleure amie (elle rayonnée de bonheur) sa haine disparue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avais vue aussi heureuse et tant pis si c'est grâce à Draco. L'important est qu'elle soit heureuse…  
>-<strong>Prends bien soin d'elle sinon tu auras à faire à moi je te préviens, <strong>dit-il d'un air amuséen lui tendant la main  
><strong>-C'est promis, <strong>lui répondis Draco en lui serrant la main.

-**Petite question que tout le monde se pose j'en suis sûre**, dit malicieusement Ginny, **pourquoi avoir choisi « Liam Cobain » ? C'est un nom assez étrange je trouve.  
><strong>Draco était amusé par cette question et devant leurs regards interrogateurs de chacun, il leur expliqua** : Je devais changer de nom si je voulais mener une nouvelle vie. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi choisir. Ce que je savais c'est que je voulais un prénom « classe » j'ai été un Malfoy après tout, **dit-il ironiquement **mais pas vieux. J'ai opté pour Liam, abréviation** **de William qui est un prénom royal. Quant à Cobain…. C'est en référence au chanteur moldu Kurt Cobain.  
>Lorsque je me suis installé dans ce monde, je n'allai pas vraiment bien. J'avais un mal être en moi. J'ai découvert cet artiste par hasard. Les textes de ses chansons traduisaient mon mal être. Je me sentais proche de ses chansons… Voilà tout, <strong>dit-il timidement.**  
><strong>Tout les 4 se mirent alors à rire comme des vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver.**  
>-<strong>

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de garder ce nom pour commencer une nouvelle vie, NOTRE vie. Je t'aime comme tu es Draco. Je t'ai connu Malfoy, je t'ai aimé en tant que Malfoy. Je veux t'aimer en tant que Malfoy. Je suis fière de la personne que tu es devenu mon amour. A toi maintenant de l'être.  
><strong>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent comme ils le faisaient depuis ce fameux soir, avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont ils étaient capables….

**« Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer l'union sacrée de deux êtres nés pour se rencontrer, nés pour se trouver, nés pour s'aimer. Deux êtres différents, que tout opposait mais qui malgré tout se sont aimés….. »**

Dorénavant ils allaient être heureux tous les deux ensemble, se construisant une vie paisible loin de la magie vivant d'amour et de musique, gardant bien entendus contact avec leurs amis et famille..

-  
><em>Cher père,<em>

_Je vous écris ces mots que j'aurai dû dire depuis bien longtemps déjà : je vous pardonne…_

**Car nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance**


End file.
